Croire et Revivre: Protectrice Inconnue
by LunaMarley
Summary: En sixième année, le Sectumsempra de Draco était en réalité une tentative de suicide. Une jeune fille l'apprend et l'aide en restant dans l'anonymat.
1. Prologue

Cette fic à chapitres est inspirée de mon OS "Sans toi, Sans voix". Elle aura une suite (actuellement en cours d'écriture) pour laquelle il sera nécessaire d'avoir lu le one-shot. Cette partie est compréhensible toute seule.

C'est ma première fic à chapitres, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Cette partie est écrite complètement, mais elle est modifiable et j'aimerais avoir des retours, comme tout auteur je pense.

Ce prologue est une petite exposition de la situation, l'histoire commence au prochain chapitre (quand ma live box marchera, d'ici ce week end je pense).

Pour le rating, c'est le prologue le plus choquant je crois, il y a une flaque de sang et une évocation de tentative de suicide.

J'arrête de vous embêter. Enjoy!

* * *

**CROIRE ET REVIVRE**

**PARTIE I: PROTECTRICE INCONNUE**

**PROLOGUE**

Ginny se dirigeait furieusement vers les toilettes afin de rester seule un moment, pour se remettre les idées et les nerfs en place.

« - Foutu Dean! Comment peut-il être aussi buté? Si Fred et George étaient encore à Poudlard, j'aurais été ravie d'élire la cible de leur prochain coup foireux tiens... » marmonnait-elle entre deux grognements.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte pour entrer dans les toilettes, elle ne se doutait pas un instant que son humeur changerait aussi vite. La pièce était pleine de sang, une flaque encore fraîche s'étendait du lavabo jusqu'au mur d'en face.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son choc , qu'elle entendit des voix venant de l'une des cabines. Elle reconnut instantanément celle de Harry. La deuxième était beaucoup plus grave, plus sèche... Évoquant comme de mauvais souvenirs, et... les cachots. Rogue? Mais que faisait donc Harry enfermé dans les toilettes avec Rogue? Elle domina son dégoût et prêta discrètement l'oreille.

« -Potter, il faut absolument que vous protégiez Drago, c'est de la plus haute importance. »

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils donc? Le Gryffondor marmonna une réponse, doutant certainement des dires du professeur.

« - Bref, coupa le professeur, il faut impérativement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doute jamais de ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Il considérerait cela comme une trahison, et nous ne pouvons mettre Mr Malefoy en danger.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a tenté de se suicider?

Peu de personnes connaissent le sortilège de Sectumsempra. Heureusement que vous l'avez trouvé à temps, Potter, car ses effets sont extrêmement dangereux. Vous pourrez toujours le questionner lorsqu'il sortira de l'infirmerie. Mais je connais mon élève, le Maître est dur avec lui, et étant donné qu'une grande part du sort est concentrée sur sa Marque des Ténèbres... Potter, par pitié, ne prenez pas cette tête elle vous fait sembler encore plus arriéré que d'habitude, et fermez votre bouche, c'est totalement disgracieux. Bien, donc le Lord devinerait immédiatement ce que Drago a tenté de faire, et l'éliminerait pour faiblesse et trahison.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? On ne peut dissimuler complètement de telles cicatrices, surtout sur son avant-bras... Harry eut un haut-le-cœur.

Non, mais nous pouvons dissimuler le fait qu'il se soit lui-même lancé le sort. Ça y est, vous avez enfin compris? La version officielle présentera un duel entre Mr Malefoy et vous, ce qui est tout à fait crédible, et nous dirons que vous avez dérapé dans votre haine et votre panique sur un sort que vous connaissiez mal. Vous vous verrez attribuer un fausse punition. J'espère que vous saurez tenir votre langue, même devant Granger et Weasley. Je ne doute pas que vous leur fassiez confiance, mais il en va de la vie de Drago. Je sais bien que vous êtes ennemis, mais vous êtes aussi un Gryffondor, vous ne souhaitez donc pas cela. Je vous laisse, je vais mettre tout cela au point avec Dumbledore. »

Ginny se pencha derrière une armure, feignant de ranger son sac, lorsque Rogue quitta les toilettes dans un virevoltement de robe noire, laissant nos deux lionceaux bouches-bées. Les yeux de la jeune fille, écarquillés, firent ensuite place à un froncement de sourcils. Malefoy était donc un Mangemort, Harry avait raison depuis le début. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Lui qui semblait toujours si sûr de lui, si protégé dans son monde aristocratique, si arrogant? Ginny se promit d'aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Enfin, avant ça, elle avait des cours à suivre, et elle allait avoir une discussion avec Mimi Geignarde, qui ne pouvait pas avoir manqué cela dans ses propres toilettes.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je sais, ce chapitre est très court, l'histoire prend de la vitesse dans la deuxième chapitre.

Les reviews sont bienvenues, positives ou pas =)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 Mystère (mais pas boule de gomme)**

Ginny entra doucement dans l'infirmerie, couverte de la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait empruntée à Harry. Elle savait que Malefoy s'était réveillé dans la journée, après deux jours d'inconscience. Parkinson en avait profité pour redoubler d'insultes envers les Gryffondors, qui étaient selon elle totalement décérébrés et incapables de se maîtriser, ce qui en faisait d'immatures gamins tordus et dangereux. Passons.

La rouquine s'assit près du lit de Drago, et l'observa, pensive. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer un tel acte? Il fallait croire que son implacable maîtrise de lui l'avait abandonné. Il est vrai qu'ainsi endormi, sans cette froideur habituelle sur son visage, sans mépris dans sa voix, il paraissait paisible, il paraissait enfin humain. Ginny comprit pourquoi autant de filles lui tournaient autour. Pour elle, il n'avait que grimaces et insultes, mais un sourire devait facilement faire craquer n'importe quelle greluche, car quand il était simplement calme, la Gryffondor le trouvait sublime.

Sa peau était pâle, et avait l'air douce, comme un petit nuage. Ses cheveux, qui n'avaient pas reçu leur dose quotidienne de gel, lui tombaient souplement autour du visage. Une petit mèche lui chatouillait le nez, et la jeune fille tendit la main pour la repousser. Elle eut alors l'occasion d'observer de près ses beaux yeux d'un gris bleuté éblouissant.

Ses yeux étaient ouverts! Il s'était éveillé si doucement au contact de ses doigts que la jeune fille n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé. Après quelques secondes d'un regard assez embué, il eut un air surpris, un peu choqué.

« _J'aurais dû m'en douter, pensa Ginny. Donnons-lui des explications vite fait et tirons-nous, il n'a pas l'air d'être enchanté._ »

« -Je sais tout Malefoy, j'ai entendu Harry et Rogue monter un plan pour te couvrir. (1) Mimi Geignarde m'a dit que tu allais mal ces derniers temps... C'est marrant, à moi aussi elle connaissait mes plus terribles secrets à une époque. Enfin bref, je suppose que tu ne voudras d'aucune aide, et encore moins de la mienne, mais si jamais... Enfin, voilà, je crois qu'on a tous droit à une deuxième chance et que chacun peut se sortir de ses erreurs. J'avais besoin que tu le saches. »

Sur ce, oubliant qu'elle portait toujours la cape d'invisibilité, elle se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie, avant d'en dire trop, de faire une bêtise, sans se retourner. C'est pourquoi elle manqua l'expression totalement hébétée du Serpentard, qu'elle n'avait pas osé regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle parlait, et la main tremblante tendue vers elle pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Malefoy lui-même ne semblait pas savoir quoi penser de cela, et, épuisé par sa lente guérison, se rendormit d'un sommeil troublé. Ginny se promena tard dans les couloirs, restant longtemps accoudée à une fenêtre ou une autre pour réfléchir en regardant les étoiles. Elle finit par rentrer au dortoir, mais lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe, elle ne reçut pas les ronchonnements habituels à propos de l'heure tardive. Non, la Grosse Dame demanda en regardant de tous côtés qui avait parlé. Elle avait l'air inquiète, un souvenir de Sirius peut-être. C'est à cet instant que la jeune rousse remarqua qu'elle portait toujours la cape sur elle. Elle l'enleva pour rassurer le tableau, et, en montant les escaliers afin d'aller dormir, elle songea qu'il était peut-être mieux que Malefoy ne l'ait pas vue, et ne sache pas qui elle était. Elle sourit en se glissant dans son lit en repensant à la tête bizarre qu'il avait faite à son réveil. Elle comprenait maintenant que c'était dû à sa main flottant seule dans les airs, un moment découverte quand elle avait tendu le bras, et non à cause d'elle-même. Un peu réconfortée, elle s'endormit paisiblement.

(1) Non, ne cherchez pas de connotation sexuelle dans cette phrase, ce n'était (pour une fois) pas du tout l'effet recherché. Hem...

* * *

Une review? Pour me dire si ça vaut la peine ou pas que je poste la suite pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase


	3. Chapitre 2

Ce chapitre-là est plus long, et plus animé aussi.

J'aimerais un peu plus de reviews pour continuer à publier =)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 Quidditch**

Drago Malefoy sortit de l'infirmerie une semaine plus tard, sous réserve d'y revenir dormir tous les soirs, pour que Mme Pomfresh le soigne, et le surveille par la même occasion.

Il se comportait de sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire insupportable pour presque tout le monde, si ce n'est qu'il sautait bien évidemment sur cette occasion inespérée de critiquer les Gryffondors, qui pour une fois n'étaient coupables de rien. Lorsque Harry lui avait soufflé qu'il pourrait bien laisser échapper son secret par mégarde s'il ne réduisait pas le taux d'insultes, le Serpentard lui répondit qu'il agissait pour sa couverture. En effet, ce n'aurait pas été crédible s'il ne se pavanait pas pendant quelques semaines en rabâchant à tout le monde qu'il avait été lâchement attaqué et que le coupable devrait être renvoyé. Ce à quoi Harry ne put rien répondre. Il prit donc son mal en patience, et puis, de toute manière, il était habitué à ce traitement de la part de Malefoy.

Ce qui intriguait davantage Drago, c'était l'attitude de Hermione. Il pensait qu'elle se serait égosillée pour défendre le Survivant, mais il n'en était rien. Elle encaissait les piques avec une moue désapprobatrice, mais le regardait d'un air étrange. Il ne comprenait pas. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit au courant? Potter avait juré de ne pas en parler, un Gryffondor tient ses promesses. N'est-ce pas? Harry le protègerait, même lui le vilain Serpentard arrogant non? Après tout, il était le disciple de ce vieux timbré de Dumbledore, la seconde chance pour tout le monde, bla bla bla... N'empêche que, ses idées de deuxième chance, ça lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais bon, certain que Saint Potter ne le trahirait pas, même s'il devait avouer que le brun avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas le protéger, il lui faisait confiance, pour il ne savait quelle raison. Peut-être avait-il besoin de pouvoir faire enfin confiance à quelqu'un après toutes ces années de doute, de méfiance, de défense? Années qui étaient finalement venues à bout de lui...

Cependant, il se demandait comment la fille de l'infirmerie avait pu être au courant? Que Mimi Geignarde le balance, il comprenait, surtout si l'élève connaissait déjà le plus gros de l'histoire, mais Potter non. Alors, d'où avait-elle appris cela?

Car il était persuadé de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il était peut-être faible, mais pas pour autant complètement fou, et il se rappelait chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé. Il les avait d'ailleurs notés sur un bout de parchemin au matin, qu'il emmenait partout avec lui depuis ce jour. Il devait se l'avouer, ces mots l'avaient touché, au plus profond de lui. Quelqu'un avait l'air de le comprendre et de vouloir l'aider, gratuitement, pour ce qu'il était. Pas pour l'avoir dans son camp, par parce qu'il était de la famille. Juste pour l'aider. Il en était sûr. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et cela l'avait passablement bouleversé.

Il n'avait de cesse de se demander qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille. A la voix, il savait que c'était une élève. Il lui semblait la connaître, il l'avait déjà entendue, mais un timbre différent ce soir-là, un petit quelque chose, l'empêchait de mettre le doigt sur l'identité mystère. Il avait au départ dressé une liste des Serpentardes susceptibles de vouloir l'aider, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne rimait à rien. En relisant le parchemin, il se rendit compte qu'elle disait « Harry » et « Rogue ». Elle n'était donc pas de sa Maison.

Il lui fallait donc de l'audace, pour venir lui parler comme elle l'avait fait. C'était donc peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'une Pouffsouffle (il ricana sardoniquement à cette idée). Ce devait donc être une Serdaigle. Une de ses anciennes conquêtes sans doute? Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se donnait jamais la peine de retenir les noms et visages de ces passades plus d'une semaine. Cela ne pouvait donc pas l'aider.

Blaise, son meilleur ami, le seul au courant de la visite impromptue, lui fit remarquer qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une Gryffondor. Après tout, ils étaient réputés pour leur courage et leur bon coeur. Oui, mais aussi pour leur loyauté, quel Gryffy aurait eu l'idée folle de venir lui parler en toute amitié? Et puis, l'hypothèse Serdaigle expliquait que la fille ait compris grâce à sa grande intelligence ce que Drago avait fait. C'était un raisonnement parfaitement logique et donc fiable, selon les dires du blond.

« C'est plus de la psychologie et de l'empathie qu'il faudrait pour découvrir ça il me semble mais bon... Un p'tit tour de balai ça te dit? » proposa le métisse.

Ils se rendirent donc tous deux au terrain de Quidditch, qui n'était pas réservé ce soir-là, Drago refusant toujours que sa protectrice improvisée soit une rouge et or. Il s'était trop attaché à ses paroles, à l'espoir que cela lui avait insufflé, le décourageant de recommencer à se mutiler.

C'est alors qu'il pensa au comportement de Granger. Elle, était assez intelligente pour aller à Serdaigle, et n'aurait certainement eu aucun mal à tout deviner, surtout que son meilleur ami, seul au courant, était une baie vitrée grande ouverte laissant deviner sentiments et pensées à tous. Cette pensée le figea. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être Granger, pas une Sang-de... Non, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais prononcer ce mot. Disons, Granger, l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aux dents de lapin (plus si lapin que ça, comme il l'avait remarqué au bal deux ans avant, sans bien sûr jamais l'avouer à quiconque). De plus, il s'était dit que pour parvenir à se rendre invisible, elle devait être en septième année, mais Miss-Parfaite devait certainement en être capable...

Sur ces pensées dérangeantes, il entra dans le stade, trop mortifié pour faire attention aux personnes qui y volaient déjà. Il enfourcha donc son balai et décolla, savourant pleinement ce moment de décontraction, sans faire trop attention à ce que les autres faisaient. Il lui sembla que Blaise discutait avec ceux qui volaient avant leur arrivée.

Lorsque le métisse lui proposa un match amical à trois contre trois (deux Poursuiveurs et un Attrapeur dans chaque équipe), il accepta sans trop se poser de questions, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

« -Super, on fait équipe avec Mac Millan.

-Un Pouffsouffle?

-En face, il y a Finnigan, Thomas, et Weasley fille qui cherche le Vif d'Or contre toi.

-Mouerf, va pour Mac Millan... »

Les quatre joueurs s'étonnèrent lorsque le blond leur adressa un signe de tête avant de commencer sa recherche. Il se rendit compte que les gens qui étaient dans son équipe ne lui importaient finalement pas, et que son plaisir de voler restait présent. Il ne s'insinuait pas dans les rires des autres, mais cela le changeait de ses entraînements intensifs, et, peu préoccupé par l'issue du match, il se détendait. Il réalisait des figures juste pour s'amuser, et non pour épater la galerie. Ne voyant pas la moindre trace de sa balle favorite, il commença à s'intéresser au jeu, et à encourager Blaise. Puis il se prit complètement dans le match, applaudissant quand Mac Millan marqua un beau but contre Thomas.

Blaise était bien parti pour marquer quand Ginny s'interposa, et lui fit manquer son but en le gênant. Drago allait s'énerver pour tricherie quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal puisqu'elle n'avait en aucun cas touché le Souaffle. Mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber sa mauvaise foi pour si peu, et se mit à râler:

« -Ah oui, tu le prends comme ça, les Gryffondors sont déloyaux maintenant? »

Puis il fonça sur Seamus, qui en perdit la balle des mains, la rattrapa, et vira vers les buts. Le fils Malefoy fit une passe à Blaise, qui, bloqué par Thomas, lui renvoya la balle rouge. Il se concentra, puis envoya la balle en plein dans un cerceau. Il eut un sourire victorieux, mais son expression changea, pour devenir plus amusée quand il vit Ginny, un air déterminé sur le visage, entamer une feinte de Wronsky pour récupérer le Souaffle.

S'ensuivit alors une partie effrénée, teintée de fausses remarques acerbes, de tentatives de tricherie, mais beaucoup de fair-play. Drago pouvait être supportable et vraiment très bien voler quand il n'avait pas la pression des apparences. C'est en tout cas ce que pensait Ginny. Elle faisait quelques pirouettes pendant une pause, et elle entendit les deux Serpentards discuter.

« -Tu sais la fille...

Ton apparition mystérieuse de l'infirmerie?

Ouais... Je sais toujours pas qui c'est. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle revienne me voir. Je sais pas, tu crois qu'elle le fera? »

A cet instant, le Mangemort non assumé tourna la tête et croisa furtivement le regard de la jeune rousse. Celle-ci ne voulait pas se faire surprendre à écouter alors elle fila en criant une blague à Ernie.

Il finirent le match sans avoir compté les points, ramenant le Vif d'un Accio.

Dès qu'il eut posé les pieds au sol, Malefoy redevint... Malefoy. Quand il croisèrent Harry et Hermione, il reprit son masque froid et se dirigea vers le dortoir de Pom-Pom, qui lui assura qu'il avait l'air en meilleure forme. Il se coucha sans discuter, apaisé par le sport, mais se demandant encore pourquoi sa visiteuse n'était pas revenue.

* * *

Voili voilou! Vous en pensez quoi?


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 « Être jeu »**

« -Tu ne veux pas que je sache qui tu es? »

Pas de réponse.

« -Est-ce que tu sais que c'est frustrant de ne pas voir la personne à qui l'on parle? Tu pourrais être partie et moi en train de parler tout seul... »

Cette fois il entendit un souffle, comme un doux rire étouffé. C'est étrange d'entendre un sourire...

« -C'est ça, moque-toi de moi.

-Je ne me moque pas. Et je ne profite pas de toi non plus, je ne te considère pas sans une position de faiblesse, tu sais. » poursuivit-elle.

Mais comment avait-elle deviné? C'était exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle donc pas lui révéler son identité? Il l'avait reconnue avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, au geste qu'elle avait eu pour repousser une petite mèche qui tombait sur son nez. Il les avait gardés fermés encore quelques secondes, comme pour conserver un instant d'espoir, pour ne pas faire face à la désillusion. Mais elle savait qu'il était éveillé, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Et quand il avait ouvert les yeux... Rien. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Contrairement à la première fois où il avait aperçu une main, cela lui rappelait une terrible période de sa vie, pas si éloignée que cela. Lorsqu'il avait compris que, face à Voldemort, face à son destin, il était seul. Il avait toujours cru que ses parents seraient là pour le soutenir, mais ils paraissaient indifférents, distants, et il n'osait pas mettre en danger ses amis. Le poids de cette solitude soudaine l'accablait, et son espoir déçu de découvrir une potentielle alliée le rendait grincheux, il avait du mal à se montrer gentil avec la jeune inconnue.

Oui, pour le moment, il préférait se dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas, histoire d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Et puis, c'était le cas. Il ne connaissait personne qui veuille l'aider, ou bien il ne connaissait pas assez bien celle-ci, ce qui revenait au même.

« - Tu veux m'aider, c'est bien ça?

Oui, enfin, si tu le veux, et dans la mesure du possible, pourquoi?

Comment penses-tu m'aider sans me dire qui tu es?

Oh, ne commence pas tes sarcasmes s'il-te-plaît. Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi, coupa Ginny par avance à ses répliques. Je ne crois pas que mon identité y change quoi que ce soit. Tu as besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour toi, comme la plupart des gens, et c'est le cas, je suis là. Tu as besoin de parler, comme à un journal intime, mais un journal qui te comprenne, qui te réponde et te conseille, que tu suives ses dires ou pas. »

Sa voix prit une totalité singulière, à la mélancolique, et... coupable? Draco se promit de réfléchir à cette histoire de journal intime, qui en réalité était un ami. Et sur cette étrange intonation de voix.

Comme elle semblait bien le connaître et le comprendre, il décida d'apprendre à en faire de même, bien qu'il ne connaisse ni son nom ni son visage. Au fond, cela avait-il réellement de l'importance? Elle était la première à tenter de lui parler sans le juger, à l'aider gratuitement, sans rien demander en retour. Blaise essayait de l'aider, c'est vrai, mais il avait ses propres problèmes et ne pouvait pas toujours être présent. D'autres Serpentards seraient prêts à l'écouter, mais parce qu'ils étaient dans la même galère que lui, ou parce qu'ils en auraient tiré profit plus tard.

Cette fille lui apparaissait comme une chance de se rattraper, de corriger les erreurs dont il avait pris conscience, à commencer par ses préjugés et son allégeance au Lord. Elle était sa deuxième chance. Et aussi sa dernière. Il lui semblait qu'elle était son seul espoir. En tout cas, elle était le symbole de son espoir et de son courage nouveau face à la vie.

« -Tu devrais jouer au Quidditch plus souvent, lui dit-elle tout à coup.

- Je m'entraîne trois fois par semaine, répondit-il, enfin quand je ne suis pas enfermé ici...

Je te parlais de jouer vraiment. En y prenant plaisir, sans stress ni contraintes, en te laissant être toi-même. C'est peut-être un premier pas pour changer et saisir ta chance. Être toi-même, tu en penses quoi? »

Il réfléchit un moment. Avait-elle assisté au match de tout à l'heure? Il ne se souvenait plus si des gens étaient dans les gradins. De toute façon, elle aurait très bien pu en entendre parler, les Gryffondors sont connus pour leurs bavardages incessants. Puis il en vint à sa question. Être lui-même? Quelle belle formule... Du Griffon tout craché... Pff... Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle le comprenait. Mais en fait c'était faux. Sinon, elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé ça. On ne l'avait jamais autorisé à être quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un héritier Malefoy froid et méprisant, depuis qu'il était petit il n'était qu'un futur Mangemort, que l'on espérait placer à un rang élevé. Être lui-même? Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que cela signifiait?

Et pourtant...

Et pourtant, il avait toujours rêvé de cette formule. Avant de l'oublier pour se protéger, il avait longtemps espéré qu'elle puisse s'avérer vraie pour lui un jour. Il imaginait ce qu'il voudrait faire, qui côtoyer, comment s'habiller, où habiter... Jusqu'à ce que ces divagations deviennent trop dures parce qu'insaisissables. Cela lui semblait irréalisable.

Trop dur. Trop loin de tout ce que l'on s'était forcé de lui inculquer. Mais il avait réussi à se défaire en partie de ses idées reçues, il s'était fait son propre avis, il avait rejeté tout ça... Était-ce un début pour « devenir lui-même »? Cela faisait-il partie de sa nouvelle chance d'affronter la vie comme il le désirait? C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Au pire, s'il n'y parvenait pas, il pourrait toujours tenter de se faire pardonner par le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Cette seule pensée lui donna la nausée, alors il répondit:

« - Je le voudrais... Mais comment? C'est si difficile...

Ça prend du temps.. Mais sache que, éducation Malefoyenne ou pas, c'est difficile pour tout le monde. « Se trouver », « rester soi »... C'est tellement vague... Je ne sais même pas si l'on s'en rend compte le jour où on y parvient. C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas une utopie, autrement dit un but inatteignable, mais un idéal que l'on doit poursuivre quand même si l'on veut être heureux.

Alors toi-même tu ne sais pas qui tu es? Et moi qui ai eu l'insolence de croire que je parviendrai à te cerner un jour...

Il est possible que ce soir plus facile de cerner quelqu'un d'autre que soi. Je ne sais pas. Comment peut-on savoir que l'on connaît tout à fait cette personne, qu'on ne se trompe pas? »

Tous deux se turent, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Ginny allait se lever pour partir lorsque Madame Pomfresh entra dans la pièce pour faire sa tournée de surveillance. Elle observa ses quelques patients endormis et s'approcha de Drago. Elle lui dit qu'il avait vraiment meilleure mine, et que si la nuit suivante il dormait correctement, il pourrait retourner dans son dortoir.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, le jeune homme se redressa et chuchota:

« -Tu es encore là?

-Oui, répondit une petite voix à sa gauche.

-Tu as entendu? Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Oui, c'est génial. Tu progresses. Tu vois que je peux t'aider sans que tu saches mon nom, sourit-elle. Même si c'est toi qui fais les plus gros efforts.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu ne pourras pas entrer dans mon dortoir, alors comment va-t-on faire pour se voir? On se reverra hein? Ajouta-t-il, somme soudainement pris d'un doute.

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner si vite, rassure-toi. Je t'ai parlé de journal intime. Tiens, voici un Boursouflet intime. Il s'appelle Arnold. »

Une main apparut, tenant une petite boule de poils mauve. Malefoy afficha une mine perplexe, et s'apprêtait à protester quand la jeune fille coupa:

« -Tu n'auras qu'à lui confier tes lettres, il saura me trouver. »

Le Serpentard pris alors délicatement Arnold dans ses mains, appréciant le frôlement avec la peau douce de sa nouvelle amie, et se recoucha sur son oreiller. Le Boursouflet près de lui l'apaisait, et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit des doigts délicats lui repousser une mèche, ce qui fit monter en lui une déferlante d'un sentiment nouveau. De la reconnaissance semblait-il. Il murmura alors « Merci », le premier vrai remerciement de sa vie, pas pour avoir rapproché le jus de citrouille, et se sentit bien, en parfaite harmonie avec... Il ne savait quoi, mais il était serein. Il sentit alors la jeune fille s'en aller, et s'endormit.

* * *

Une 'tite review m'sieur dame? S'iou plaît


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 Arc-en-ciel**

Le lendemain était un dimanche, et Drago rejoignit quelques Serpentards dans le parc. Lorsqu'il s'assit dans l'herbe, Arnold sortit de sa poche pour voleter dans l'air assez frais pour la saison, puis se posa pour renifler l'herbe. Le blond le regarda en souriant, sous l'œil à la fois attendri et perplexe de Blaise.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur? » s'écria Pansy.

Malefoy junior, touché par l'attention de la fille mystérieuse, avait apprécié le cadeau, sans faire attention à sa couleur. Il est vrai qu'ainsi présenté, le mauve n'était pas vraiment fait pour plaire aux Mangemorts...

« -C'est un cadeau d'une vieille tante qui a appris que j'étais à l'infirmerie... Voilà, tu es plus mignon comme ça, dit-il en observant le Boursoufle à présent vert émeraude.

Mignon? Cette chose? Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'abord?

C'est un Boursouflet, et il s'appelle Arnold. » répondit-il d'un ton sec, glaçant Pansy d'un regard.

Il se leva pour aller faire le tour du lac, les mains dans les poches, Arnold piaillant autour de sa tête. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de parchemin froissé, qu'il sortit et déplia. Sa première rencontre avec la fille de l'infirmerie. Il lui jeta un sort pour qu'il redevienne comme parfaitement neuf, et le relut une énième fois. Pourquoi le gardait-il? Il en savait chaque mot par coeur. Cela le rassurait en quelque sorte, et l'aidait à mieux réfléchir aux propos de sa jeune amie.

Elle disait qu'il ne voudrait pas d'aide -ce qu'il avait toujours cru vrai, d'ailleurs- mais « encore moins de la mienne »... Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela? Elle savait apparemment qu'il n'aimait pas recevoir l'aide de qui que ce soit car cela le faisait se sentir faible, donc indigne de son nom, c'était contraire à toute son éducation. Mais pourquoi rejetterait-il davantage la sienne? Quelque chose d'encore plus opposé à son éducation peut-être? Ce n'était peut-être pas une Sang Pure. Opposée à lui par la Maison, cela il s'en doutait, car ce pouvait difficilement s'agir d'une Serpentard. Toutes les autres y étaient plus ou moins opposées.

Mais au point qu'il la rejette? A bien y réfléchir, il aurait encore plus de mal à accepter l'aide d'une Pouffsouffle. Il s'en sentirait d'autant plus rabaissé. Non pas qu'il soit machiste, le fait que ce soit une fille ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, au moins à ce niveau-là avait-il toujours été tolérant. Mais Pouffsouffle... Il les avait tellement considérés comme des faibles sans caractère...

Les Gryffys, eux au moins, on pouvait leur accorder cela, de la force, même si généralement il avait plus à s'en plaindre qu'à les louer. Était-elle une lionne? Cela expliquerait qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle, à cause de la haine ancestrale qui séparait leurs deux Maisons. Haine qu'il avait perpétué de son mieux de par son conditionnement enfantin sans trop y penser. Mais il réalisait qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi cela avait commencé. Un stupide querelle entre les Fondateurs, à ce qu'il paraitrait... Il se promit d'être moins méchant avec eux. Parce que rien ne justifiait tout cela, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas blesser son amie par mégarde également.

Sauf le clan de Potty. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Et il doutait que la Belette -bon, d'accord, Weasley- le laisserait en paix simplement parce qu'il faisait des efforts. Autant Survivor et Granger, cela lui écorchait le cerveau de le penser, étaient légèrement plus matures et semblaient capables de se retenir, autant le roux étaient vraiment stupide parfois. Souvent, se corrigea-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

En parlant de Granger, et de sa possible maturité...

Était-il possible que ce soit elle? Beaucoup d'indices menaient à elle: son intelligence, son amitié avec Potty seul au courant, son étrange comportement des derniers temps, son Sang et sa Maison qu'il détestait... Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas elle. Ou alors il ne voulait pas croire à cette hypothèse.

Elle avait dit qu'elle avait été proche de Mimi Geignarde. Il n'avait qu'à aller discuter avec le fantôme, celle-ci l'adorait car il pleurait souvent dans ses toilettes, l'un des seuls lieux où personne ne le surprendrait.

Mais... Si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas? Si cela détruisait son amitié toute récente avec la jeune fille? Il ne voulait pas la perdre, et ne voulait pas non plus se mettre à la mépriser. Ces considérations le plongeait dans une doute affreux.

Il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir, de mieux la connaître, pour s'y attacher, pour que ce soit assez fort, afin que son identité ne parvienne pas à les détacher l'un de l'autre.

Fort de ces bonnes résolutions, Drago décida d'envoyer le Boursouflet à sa propriétaire.

Lorsqu'il se pencha avec une plume sur un parchemin vierge, il ne sut d'abord pas quoi écrire. Enfin, il se lança.

« _Comment commencer?_

_ Ma chère PI,_

_Oui, Protectrice Inconnue, j'ai pensé que si je devais t'appeler d'une quelconque manière, sans connaître ton prénom, PI, c'était bien. Et puis, PI est un nombre fascinant, que l'on a étudié en Runes anciennes. Même les Moldus s'en servent pour faire des calculs._

_J'aime bien les Runes anciennes. Cela demande de la logique, une bonne mémoire, et c'est très intéressant. Il faut dire que le sujet passionne le vieux Vector, ça doit aider. Enfin une matière où je parviens à donner certaines réponses avant Miss-Je-Sais-Tout._

_Heu, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas son amie? Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, tu sais. Mais avoue qu'avec ses manies en cours et les heures que Granger passe à la bibliothèque, elle attire irrémédiablement ce genre de surnom... Tu n'es pas elle, dis-moi?_

_Oui, je me demande toujours qui tu es. Parfois je me dis que l'anonymat est la meilleure solution, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'interroger._

_L'avantage que je ne sache pas qui tu es (avantage pour les autres, pas pour moi), c'est que je suis beaucoup moins odieux. As-tu remarqué? J'ai trop peur de te blesser par mégarde._

_Tu me troubles, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_Voilà, je ne sais pas trop comment terminer cette lettre._

_Puis-je te considérer comme une amie?_

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Drago Malefoy_

_P.S: Je suis désolé pour la couleur d'Arnold. Je m'y suis attaché, mais les Serpentards n'ont pas accepté le mauve, alors je l'ai arrangé, disons, à ma sauce, pour stopper les commentaires. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. »_

Oo0oO

Ginny ne comprit pas quand un très joli Boursouflet vert émeraude se frotta à elle comme un chaton. Elle était en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pour admirer le coucher de soleil, comme souvent. Personne n'était au courant, elle n'emmenait que Arnold, c'était son moment de calme de la journée.

C'est alors qu'un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux. Malefoy avait repeint Arnold aux couleurs de Serpentard... Cela l'amusait et l'agaçait à la fois. Elle déplia la lettre soignée tout en cajolant la petite boule de poils.

La jeune Weasley se dirigeait vers son dortoir, toute à sa lettre et à sa future réponse, lorsqu'elle songea que, si le violet n'était pas Serpentard, le vert émeraude n'était pas Gryffondor. Elle aimait les couleurs vives, et même si elle admettait que cet émeraude était sublime, cela sonnait beaucoup trop sérieux pour elle. Elle agita donc sa baguette vers son animal de compagnie et eut un large sourire satisfait.

Oo0oO

Drago ne comprit pas non plus lorsque, la tête encore un peu embrumée malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître, il remarqua une boule de poils vert fluo commencer à grignoter sa tartine.

« -Belle couleur, railla Blaise. Qui lui a fait ça? »

Le blond interrompit son geste pour repousser la bestiole quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Arnold. Il ne le dirait certainement jamais à personne, mais il lui avait manqué cette nuit. La petite bête se nicha au creux du cou de Malefoy, qui termina son petit déjeuner en vitesse pour aller lire sa lettre au calme.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il croisa la Préfète de Gryffondor. Elle avait l'air si terne à côté de son amie la Belette femelle. Elle était passe-partout, elle s'habillait sobrement en toutes circonstances, n'était jamais exubérante... Et cela soulagea énormément notre serpent. En effet, jamais Hermione Granger n'aurait possédé un Boursoufle mauve, et ne l'aurait encore moins recoloré en vert fluo. Elle n'était donc pas son amie inconnue.


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5 Déception**

Malefoy avait essuyé plusieurs jours les moqueries de ses camarades quand à la couleur de son animal de compagnie. Ils finiraient bien par se lasser. Quoi qu'ils disent, il ne modifierait plus ce vert fluo dont il avait appris à rire. PI lui avait dit qu'ainsi cela créait un mélange, une complémentarité de leurs deux personnalités. Cela lui avait fait chaud au coeur, alors il avait choisi d'assumer. C'était l'un de ses premiers actes décidés pour opérer son changement. Changement qu'il ne voulait pas étaler aux yeux des autres, de peur qu'on ne le blesse, pour sa protection face aux adeptes du Lord Noir également. Mais il se devait d'assumer sa nouvelle amie, par respect pour elle.

Elle tenait grandement à cette notion de respect, de soi et d'autrui, et ne cessait de lui en rabâcher le cerveau. Sa méthode n'était peut-être pas si loin de celle de sa propre éducation se dit-il: le bourrage de crâne. Notons quand même qu'elle n'utilisait pas la violence ni les rapports de force, acceptait ses critiques, lui laissait le temps d'y réfléchir, l'encourageant à utiliser sa morale et son esprit pour se forger une opinion mature. Ce qui n'était pas le cas quand il était un enfant influençable désireux uniquement de se faire bien voir de ses parents, et gobait tout ce que l'exemple lui enseignait. Là était la différence majeure de leurs méthodes, ce que PI confirma quand il lui en toucha un mot dans l'une de ses lettres.

Songeant à son éducation, il se dit que c'était son plus gros obstacle. S'il voulait bien faire preuve d'un peu de courage, et sachant qu'il avait la protection de Dumbledore, de son parrain Severus, et de Potter, il pourrait faire face aux Mangemorts, surtout avec le soutien de son amie et de Blaise.

C'est là qu'il croisa la bande à Potter. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air perdu dans ses pensées, parce qu'il entendit la Belette faire une remarque à ce sujet.

« - T'as vu la tête de la Fouine? Je parie qu'il réfléchit à une mission pour Tu-Sais-Qui... Sale Mangemort!

-Et toi si tu réfléchissais de temps en temps la Belette ça nous changerait, sale Traître à Ton Sang! Siffla le blond en retour.

-Ron, non, ne l'écoute pas. Peut-être n'est-il pas comme son père, tu y as pensé à ça? Ajouta Hermione à voix basse.

-Non, un Weasley ne pense pas c'est bien connu. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bien placée pour parler de parenté, toi la Sang de Bourbe... » Le Serpentard avait chuchoté la dernière phrase, comme pour lui-même, mais tous l'avaient clairement entendu.

Sauf lui-même peut-être, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Potter et Weasley, le visage rageur, étaient retenus par d'autres Griffons, ainsi que les regards dégoutés et peinés de Ginny et Hermione avant qu'elles ne fassent demi-tour et s'éloignent avec les autres Rouge et Or. Il pris soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, alors qu'il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais prononcer ces mots. Il faisait tant d'efforts, pour ne plus utiliser ces insultes même en pensée! Et voilà qu'il venait de le leur balancer en pleine figure.

Ce n'était pas pour eux mais davantage pour lui-même qu'il se faisait du souci et avait peur. Il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, malgré l'aide de PI, malgré son nouveau point de vue sur la vie. C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il y pense. L'habitude de six années à répliquer des sarcasmes, le réflexe ne se perdait pas facilement fallait-il croire. Mais il en avait marre. Il saturait de tout cela, de tout ce spectacle futile et si négatif! Il voulait être maître de lui-même, il voulait affirmer ses pensées et non plus suivre ce que lui dictait son père! Après tous ces entraînements pour rester de marbre, pour se contrôler en toutes circonstances, les mots sortaient sans qu'il le veuille! L'éducation de son père avait porté ses fruits quand à la doctrine de la pensée!

Il avait dû fuir le lieu de la confrontation en ressassant ses pensées car il se trouvait devant la Salle Sur Demande, dont la porte lui était apparue. Poussé autant par la curiosité de voir ce que lui proposait la salle magique que par le besoin de se réfugier dans un endroit tranquille, il ouvrit la porte en bois et entra. La salle était en pierres claires, avec de magnifiques draperies bleu sombre, une cheminée où brulait un léger feu, un grand fauteuil d'apparence très confortable, et une fenêtre qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite et le terrain de Quidditch. Il prit le parchemin posé sur une petite table dans un coin, s'installa dans le fauteuil et se mit à écrire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. C'était le but de la Salle, il avait besoin d'exprimer ses peurs et sa déception face à son changement qui se révélait plus ardu que prévu.

_« Je vis à travers une fenêtre. Je suis à l'intérieur, impression de sécurité, je me cloître moi-même, par lâcheté. Peur de faire des erreurs, peur de souffrir, peur de faire souffrir. Je ne m'évade que par l'esprit, je regarde passer la vie._

_Tant de discours inutiles, « vis tes rêves », quelle illusion! Aucun rêve ne se réalise, sinon ce n'en est pas un. Même ma fuite de ce monde a failli. Tout espoir est toujours déçu, l'imagination nous met en face de l'idéal, qui jamais ne prendra forme ainsi. Et même lorsque l'on agit, sursaut de vie, les décisions sont si souvent mal choisies... Conséquences impensables, souffrance inattendue._

_Les moments heureux, hors de l'imaginaire, arrivent sans crier gare, conditions réunies, et là, bouffées de bonheur. Peut-on y influer? Peut-être en se poussant à être enclin, à profiter de ces moments. »_

Il avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il releva sa plume. Il souffla un grand coup, puis, un peu plus léger, il s'assit sur le large rebord de la fenêtre pour contempler la vue. Celle-ci l'apaisait. Il observa la Lune se lever, accueillie par deux Sombrals planant en cercles. Il hésita à jeter au feu le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main, puis pensa qu'il devrait peut-être le partager. Comme pour quémander des excuses, comme recherchant du réconfort dans un possible pardon si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il regrettait ses mauvaises paroles. Alors, sans relire ce qu'il avait écrit, sans signer ni ajouter d'en-tête, il confia son parchemin à Arnold et sortit de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il savait que PI comprendrait, quoi qu'il ait écrit, que c'était sincère, que cela venait du fond de son esprit.


	7. Chapitre 6

Voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette partie. La prochaine commence deux ans plus tard, avec le point de vue de Hermione (lire ''Sans toi, Sans voix'') et s'intitulera ''Croire et Revivre II: Café Noir''.

Je ne publie mes fics qu'une fois terminées, et celle-ci ne l'est pas encore. Pour vous faire patienter, j'ai deux fics écrites de trois ou quatre chapitres. L'une s'appelle ''Jeu dangereux'' et elle est violente. L'autre c'est du grand n'importe quoi, et s'appelle la ''Princesse Héritière'', un Draymione beaucoup plus léger. Laquelle vous voulez en premier?

Merci pour toutes les reviews! ^^ Il y en a peut-être auxquelles j'ai oublié de répondre et j'en suis désolée! Elles me font toutes vraiment plaisir et me motivent à continuer =)

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve pour le prochaine chapitre!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 Faiblesse assumée devient une force**

POV Drago

Admettre mes faiblesses? Elle croit vraiment que ça va m'aider? Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi... Ça ne ferait que les amplifier il me semble. C'est ce que l'on m'a toujours répété. Ce que j'ai toujours cru. Mais comme apparemment il y a beaucoup d'erreurs dans ces idées incrustées en moi... Pourquoi pas. PI a l'air de vraiment y tenir. Alors allons-y. Viens-là petite plume que je lui écrive tour ce qui me passe par la tête.

_« Admettre mes faiblesses? Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais bon, allons-y. Tu me promets que tu ne les utilisera pas contre moi hein? Désolé, mais la méfiance fait partie de moi à force._

_Alors, ma faiblesse principale paraît être mon éducation. Parce que c'est ce que je n'assume pas. Mon caractère est ce qu'il est, je suis arrogant, mais c'est ma façon d'être, rien n'y changera jamais. C'est moi, ça. Après tout, à quoi bon avoir un corps d'Apollon si on ne peut même pas s'en vanter et s'en servir hein? Tout ce qui est physique chez moi, c'est point fort, après je dois pas être si bête que ça, puisque j'ai d'assez bonnes notes quand le sujet m'intéresse._

_Mais ce que je n'assume pas, ce qui a entraîné mon geste,ce Sectumsempra, c'est plutôt le regard des autres. Ça, j'assume pas DU TOUT. En plus du fait que je n'ai jamais reçu beaucoup d'affection, et jamais aucune liberté, que je me suis toujours senti méprisé par mon père parce qu'au fond je ne lui ressemble pas, à l'école tout le monde me juge par rapport à mon nom. Regarde, même Saint Potter m'a rejeté juste parce que je m'appelle Malefoy et que ce nom est entaché à jamais par les actes et pensées de mes ancêtres. Il faut croire que personne n'est décidé à m'aider à m'en sortir. On m'a inculqué des valeurs, et personne ne me donne la chance de m'en écarter. En me cataloguant Mangemort, les gens m'empêchent de ne pas l'être. Cercle vicieux._

_C'est de plus en plus dur de se détacher de cela. J'ai conscience que je n'aide pas les autres à venir vers moi, que je n'essaie pas de m'épanouir par moi-même. Mais c'est si dur. Alors je me renferme dans ma carapace, et je rejette tous ceux qui ne me donnent pas ma chance. Ils ne comprennent pas que mon mépris vient de ma déception de ne pas être accepté, ils croient que je les prend de haut. Ce qui arrange bien mon père à vrai dire._

_Comment sortir de ces ronces? Je ne sais pas... Je me vois mal aller tenter d'expliquer à qui que ce soir ce que je ressens, déjà que c'est difficile lorsque je suis seul. Et puis, qui me croirais? N'importe qui penserait que j'essaie d'attirer la pitié sur un pauvre petit fils de Mangemort, maltraité et incompris... Peut-être pour m'infiltrer et les trahir, qui sait?_

_Pff... Non._

_La seule preuve de mon mal-être, c'est ce Sectumsempra, et les cicatrices qui sont toujours là. Mais je ne peux pas briser ma couverture. C'est trop dangereux. Et puis, cette couverture doit être efficace, machinée par Dumbledore, Rogue et Potter... Personne ne croirait ma version à moi._

_Et NON, je n'irai pas en parler à Potter qui est le seul au courant de la vérité, je t'interdis de me souffler cette idée!_

_Enfin bref, la cerise sur le merveilleux gâteau qu'est mon existence fut ce damné tatouage. Tu n'imagines pas la souffrance que j'ai ressentie. Un Doloris concentré en un seul point de mon corps, tout en ayant conscience de la fatalité de mon sort. Jamais plus je ne pourrai rêver à cette liberté fantaisiste, c'est bien trop irréaliste. Cette Marque maudite renforce toutes les erreurs de ma vie, toutes mes faiblesses sont gravées dans mon bras. Et cela nie toute innocence aux yeux des autres. Pourrai-je jamais me défaire de cette image?_

_Je crois que mon seul et infime espoir réside en Potter, et sa victoire face au Lord. C'est stupide, mais je le hais pour cela. Je hais le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il tient ma vie dans ses mains, et je hais son ennemi pour la même raison. Je sais que Potty n'a pas choisi, mais moi non plus. Je ne peux me retenir de le mépriser, lui et sa bande, parce qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir une chance de me rendre ce bonheur qui m'a été retiré à la naissance, à l'instant où j'ai reçu le nom de Malefoy. »_

M'assumer? C'est dur... Ce que je suis, ce que je présente au monde, tout est façonné par mon éducation de Mangemort. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été le même en recevant une éducation classique, avec des parents aimants. Je devrais pour m'assumer, assumer également leurs torts à eux. C'est ce que j'ai du mal à faire.

Le clan de Potty, eux, on dirait qu'ils assument tout. Même leurs faiblesses. Je crois que pour cela je les envie. Mais c'est plus facile pour eux, leurs parents sont des héros, ils s'occupent d'eux... Et PI? Comment ils sont ses parents? Certainement géniaux aussi, sinon c'est qu'elle est réellement une ange posée sur terre...

Ces ressemblances entre mon amie et le clan de Saint Potter commencent à me troubler. N'en ferai-t-elle pas partie? Mais dans ce cas, elle serait censée me haïr encore plus que les autres, non c'est impossible. Quoi que, tous des Saints ceux-là... Sauf peut-être la petite sœur de la Belette... Ginny, c'est ça? Elle m'a l'air particulièrement dévergondée... Bon, d'accord, vu le style de soirées qui ont parfois lieu chez les Serpentards, je ne peux pas dire ça. Mais, disons, délurée. Elle a un foutu mauvais caractère (non, je n'ai pas oublié ses fameux chauves-furies) mais elle est nettement moins butée que la Belette ou Potter il me semble. Elle serait presque aussi intelligente que la Sang... que Granger si elle était sérieuse.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Vraiment n'importe quoi... Comme si tout cela avait la moindre importance. Sûrement PI qui me tape sur le système avec ses grands sermons, comme quoi je dois m'intéresser aux autres et tout ça, tout ça... Bon, d'accord, elle le fait assez subtilement pour que ça fonctionne et que je ne la rejette pas, mais par Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'est Gryffondor!

En parlant du loup, on en voit la sale tête... Bon, d'accord, le Belette femelle n'a que le sang de sale. Parce que sa tête, et le reste d'ailleurs, sont quand même vachement réussis pour quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas porter de vêtements de marques. En fait elle n'en a pas besoin, elle est très jolie comme ça, c'est maintenant que je le remarque. Oups, je dois la fixer sans m'en rendre compte parce qu'elle baisse les yeux devant moi et détourne la tête. C'est bien la première fois que j'observe un signe de soumission venant d'elle tiens. Quoi qu'elle a plus l'air gênée qu'autre chose.

Après les avoir dépassées sans prendre garde à ce que les amies de la Gryffondor disaient, je me stoppais, l'oreille tendue. Quelque chose m'avait alerté. Une voix qui avait répondu « Oui, oui, je suis là » d'un air un peu absent. Le grain de cette voix, ou bien ces mots roulant comme l'écume des vagues, un son réconfortant, j'avais une impression de déjà-vu. Je me retournai pour voir la rousse disparaître à un angle du couloir en répétant « je suis là... ». Même si ce n'était qu'un murmure, il me semblait particulièrement important, j'étais persuadé de manquer une chose capitale, et en même temps, je me sentais bien, paisible. Les remarques excitées d'une fille insinuant sarcastiquement que je faisais de l'effet à la fille Weasley ne m'atteignirent pas comme elles l'auraient peut-être dû. Au lieu de les mettre en mémoire pour les utiliser méchamment plus tard, je ne fis que ressasser le son de cette voix, en notant que c'était bien moi qui avais gêné la jeune fille.

Peut-être lui faisais-je de l'effet? Après tout, je possède un physique d'Apollon, tout le monde me le dis. Sauf les Gryffys, bien entendu. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune discussion civilisée ni même un flirt avec l'un d'entre eux.

Je ne parvenais pas à interpréter la réaction de Ginny. Ce ne pouvait être de la peur. Pas chez elle. Je crois que j'aurais été déçu sinon, mais elle n'avait pas l'air craintive. Plutôt soucieuse. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse être de l'attirance pour moi. Sa fierté Rouge et Or s'en trouverait bafouée. Mais bon, baisser les yeux devant moi aurait le même effet.

Je plongeais alors dans un gouffre de doute. Les Griffons pouvaient-ils être attirés par moi? Pouvaient-ils avoir envie de me parler? De m'aider?

La réponse la plus censée serait un non définitif. Mais cette étrange sensation lorsque j'avais entendu sa voix prononcer « je suis là » me fournissait une réponse différente. Étaient-ils capables de surmonter leur répugnance des Verts et Argents, de mettre leur fierté au placard pour m'aider moi?

Enfin, peut-être que pour eux il n'y avait aucune honte à aider un ennemi. Ils étaient même capables de trouver ça valorisant... Alors pourquoi PI ne se montrait-elle pas en ce cas? Pas par honte.

Non, c'est qu'elle n'était pas de la Maison des Lions. Seule explication possible.

Et toi, la petite voix qui me souffle que c'est pour me protéger, tu vas recevoir des Doloris si tu continues. Je t'ai dit que NON, PI n'est pas à Gryffondor.


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà, le dernier chapitre de Croire et Revivre I.

Pour la prochaine partie j'espère un peu plus de reviews. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour cette histoire!

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la Partie II, en attendant je posterai des histoires courtes.

Ne m'en voulez pas pour la fin de ce chapitre! Cela semble laissé en suspens, mais je trouvais inutile de vous raconter la suite, parce que tout le monde peut se l'imaginer facilement, et puis la partie II aborde ce sujet.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 Tadadaaaaaaaam!**

Drago entra dans la bibliothèque. Parcourant distraitement les rayonnages, il crut apercevoir quelque chose de vert fluo sautiller derrière une étagère. Oubliant alors toute résolution, sa curiosité prit le dessus, et il s'avança, faisant mine d'étudier un rayon. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'y avait plus rien de vert. Seulement Ginny Weasley penchée sur un parchemin, une plume à la main.

Est-ce que c'était elle, son amie mystérieuse?

Cela expliquerait qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle, ainsi que le vert fluo...

Il songea une fraction de seconde qu'elle l'aidait merveilleusement bien, et que le fait qu'elle soit une « Traître à son Sang » n'y changeait rien.

Mais rien ne prouvait que ce soit elle. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net et s'approcha comme si de rien n'était, c'est-à-dire avec la visible intention de se moquer de la Gryffondor. Comme aucune réplique acerbe ne lui venait, il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Un stupide devoir de Métamorphose, à ce qu'il semblait. Mais il en resta figé. Cette écriture... SON écriture...

Comme la fois où il avait cru reconnaître sa voix, il refusa tout d'abord l'évidence. « Ne pas se fier à ses intuitions », pensait-il en boucle.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour dire il ne savait encore quoi de passablement mesquin, sa vision fut brouillée par une énorme tâche verte. Enfin, pas si énorme que ça à vrai dire. Elle était surtout très près de ses yeux. Il pouvait même sentir qu'elle était soyeuse contre sa joue.

« -Arnold! » s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur, Ginny sur un ton de reproche, Drago d'un air ravi. Air ravi qui quitta sa figure dès qu'il comprit l'implication de Nestor caché dans la poche de Ginny. Cette fois, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée que la rousse était son amie. Sous le choc, il s'assit à sa table, la mine troublée. La lionne l'observait, inquiète, sachant d'ors et déjà qu'elle était découverte. Puis, sans prévenir, Malefoy laissa tomber sa tête sur la table dans un grand soupir de lassitude. Il avait abandonné l'air digne qu'il avait tenté de garder au début, se disant que de toute façon, elle le voyait sans sa carapace depuis un long moment déjà. Et, de toute façon, c'était trop dur pour lui, il avait besoin de se remettre les idées au frais.

La table en bois était fraiche justement, et cela lui faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer sur quelque pensée que ce soit, car une mèche chatouillait son nez. Ce matin il était parti en vitesse pour éviter Pansy et Théo en train de roucouler dans sa Salle Commune. Trop dur comme vision de bon matin. Beaucoup trop de bave et de surnoms puérils. Il n'avait donc pas mis de gel, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Et maintenant cette mèche lui tombait sur le bout du nez, qu'il ne cessait de retrousser toutes les dix secondes, dans l'espoir qu'il n'ait pas besoin de bouger pour qu'elle parte.

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Il sentit des doigts tendres la repousser. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa. Il se figea alors, bloquant sa respiration. Il aimait que la Belette femelle le tripote! Non, ce n'était pas possible! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que la situation soit si compliquée? PI lui aurait dit que rien n'était compliqué si il acceptait leurs rôles à tous deux, et qu'il passait outre ses préjugés. Vrai. Mais PI, c'était une Weasley! Pouvait-il encore écouter ses conseils? Tout cela tourna en une fraction de seconde dans son esprit chauffé à blanc. Il remarqua que Ginny aussi s'était figée. Sa main était à mi-chemin de son visage, et pour une fois qu'il pouvait la contempler plus d'une seconde, il n'allait pas s'en priver. C'était bien la même main qu'à l'infirmerie, cette délicatesse dans les doigts...

En vérité, ils ne savaient que penser. Ils n'osaient se regarder, ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient dans un coin bien caché de la bibliothèque, sinon l'élève qui les aurait surpris aurait manqué une crise cardiaque avant d'aller raconter ce qu'il avait vu à toute l'école, qui se précipiterait pour transformer et exagérer les faits. Bientôt ils seraient amoureux, puis fiancés, Ginny enceinte avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras... La réaction de sa mère face à la nouvelle qui ne manquerait pas de franchir les limites de Poudlard fit réagir la jeune fille.

« -Ce soir, 21h, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. » déclara-t-elle avant de se lever pour quitter les lieux, Arnold sur son épaule après une dernière caresse de Drago.

Celui-ci se redressa et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Lui à qui on avait refusé l'amitié gryffondorienne en première année, avait accepté l'aide d'une Rouge et Or.

Il pensait être ami avec la fille Weasley! Une Gryffondor, Traître à Son Sang, dont le père harcelait le sien de perquisitions au Manoir, une ennemie pure, sans aucun sous à Gringotts... Une rousse... Assez sexy... Complètement timbrée avec sa boule de poils vert fluo. Qui malgré tous les préjugés l'avait aidé lorsqu'il était au fond de l'abîme, sans rien lui demander en retour.

Il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Il savait aussi qu'il s'était attaché à PI.

Mais savoir de qui il s'agissait en fait... Cela le déroutait. Même s'il s'était un peu douté de cette réalité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se morfondre, de se creuser les méninges à la recherche d'une solution. Les questions se multipliaient dans sa tête.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. PI, la personne à qui il s'était attachée, n'existait pas. Ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Derrière une image, un mythe, se cachait la petite Weasley. Cela chamboulait profondément sa perception de l'amitié qu'ils avaient eu, qu'il le veuille ou non. Oui, ils avaient été amis. Mais cela pourrait-il durer maintenant?

Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il souhaitait tout de même que cela dure. Au fond, il s'était voilé la face tout seul. Et puisque Ginny était PI, elle saurait l'aider encore, il ne pouvait pas refuser cela. Il avait besoin d'elle, qui qu'elle soit et quoi qu'en pensent les gens. Parce que ce n'était que son point de vue à lui qui avait changé.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures de réflexion intense, il frôla un parchemin froissé dans sa poche, et le lut une énième fois avec émotion. Il décida à cet instant que oui, il pouvait faire un effort pour se remettre en question, et au moins se rendre au rendez-vous qu'elle venait de fixer au soir même. Cela lui coûtait, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer.

Son point de vue sur Ginny avait changé autant que celui sur PI, et c'est le cerveau bourdonnant et un peu stressé qu'il se rendit à la Salle sur Demande à l'heure convenue.

* * *

Une toute pitite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire?


End file.
